Ghost Love
by Kira Blake
Summary: Cuando la familia Redfox se muda a una pintoresca casa en Magnolia jamas pensaron lo que les esperaba allí más allá de la transferencia laboral de los adultos.
Para Saorii Milkovich por su cumpleaños el 9 de febrero (si, a buena hora yo terminando el regalo).

FT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia del fic si pero no gano más que entretener a los que se pasen a leer y por supuesto, regalarle algo a una amiga por su cumpleaños.

* * *

Rogue bufa, haciendo presente su disconformidad sobre la mudanza, aun así ayuda a su madre a subir las cajas al camión de mudanza, la mujer, más baja que él, de rostro angelical, le dirige una dulce sonrisa y está a punto de decir algo cuando una estruendosa voz se hace paso en el silencio solo cortado por los pasos y sonidos naturales de ciudad.

El cabello negro ondulado que cae hasta los hombros se mece y se agita por los largos pasos que resuenan estruendosamente —como todo él— por los cinco centímetros de taco, que sin duda es demasiado para un hombre, al igual que el largo de las botas, las cuales le llegan a los muslos, demasiado altas y femeninas para un hombre, pero la palabra demasiado se puede usar demasiadas veces para describir a su hermano mayor, demasiado estúpido, demasiado loco, demasiado. Y sin duda demasiado rímel, que aunque luce bien con las largas botas negras, los jeans grises, la camiseta blanca con una calavera negra y la chaqueta de cuero negra, a Rogue le parece totalmente ridículo, pero tal vez es solo porque no lo aguanta.

—¿Realmente tienes que llevar todas tus cosas de una? ¡Son demasiados libros! —se queja mientras intenta llevar una gran caja repleta de libros, pero le resultan muy pesadas, porque la especialidad de Wahl es la química, el arte y la música, no las pesas.

—Al menos voy a hacer más que pajearme toda la semana, como otros —se burla Rogue mientras toma la caja sin mucho esfuerzo, sin esperar la nalgada que hace que casi se le caiga la caja. Porque su hermano es demasiado subnormal como para importarle que estén en público y que eso se ve realmente mal, más su madre ríe y a él deja de importarle.

El resto de la mañana pasa sin nada más relevante u otros incidentes similares, y al final Wahl es convencido de ya llevar todos los objetos de su habitación a la nueva casa al igual que lo hace Rogue en lugar de esperar a que sus padres los lleven junto a sus pertenencias una semana después, ya que el motivo de la mudanza era por el empleo de estos, y aún faltaba una semana para su traslado a otra ciudad cercana —Magnolia cree recordar Rogue—, por lo que llevarían sus cosas luego, dejando durante esa semana a los menores a cargo para evitar cualquier incidente en la casa, como que algún drogadicto pensara que estaba deshabitada y fuese a drogarse allí, encontrándolo luego muerto en el ático o la casa destrozada. Aunque eso es más bien lo que Rogue interpreta por "cuidar la casa y evitar incidentes", extrañamente Wahl coincide con él.

Ya paso alrededor de media hora de viaje cuando Levy —la madre de los hermanos— decide que sus hijos están demasiado abstraídos y pone música, Black Veil Brides sonando ligeramente fuerte mientras entonan Fallen Angels y los tres varones se ponen a cantar, Rogue y Wahl parecen dar un concierto en los asientos traseros, uno tocando los acordes de la guitarra en el aire, el otro limitándose a seguir los compases con el pie, porque no es como su hermano, así que no va a tocar los acordes del bajo en el aire, mientras Gajeel se limita a seguir los compases en el volante. Y no es hasta que nota que el ambiente se relaja por la música que ella también empieza a cantar, y Fallen Angels pasa a Coffin rápidamente —donde a Levy le da la sensación de que Wahl va a romperse las cuerdas vocales, más el chico sonríe de oreja a oreja, así que ella se calma—, Coffin a In the End, luego a Rebel Yell y así sucesivamente, una canción tras otra, de BVB a Nickelback y Bon Jovi, con lo que Wahl no se demuestra muy feliz al igual que su padre, más Levy y Rogue hacen su propio concierto en el auto, así que el mayor ignora el hecho de que prefiere algo más fuerte, más Wahl no opina lo mismo, por lo que VoodoKiss y Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little boy de Mr Big suenan antes de ir a artistas como AC/DC o Nightwish.

Al llegar ya está oscuro, más hay suficiente luz para ver el hermoso camino asfaltado que conduce a una gigantesca casa de estilo victoriano, rodeada de árboles y flores, la fachada reconstruida e impecable, y al entrar notan que el interior está también renovado e impecable, pulcramente decorado a pesar de la falta de muebles, exceptuando, claro, las cortinas y algún que otro, como las arañas, las mesadas de la cocina, pequeñas mesas en los amplios pasillos y las numerosas lámparas, por esa noche solo acomodan las camas de los menores y el sofá-cama de la sala, además de parte de la cocina.

Al día siguiente, aprovechando los dos días libres de los mayores, continúan acomodando lo que han traído, y mientras más avanzan más parece un hermoso hogar para los tres mayores y más olvida Rogue su impresión inicial de la casa. El menor ya no la ve oscura —como esas casas de las películas de terror que por más que la prendan fuego en plena tarde siguen viéndose faltas de iluminación—, tampoco le parece tan tétrica —tal vez es por el tema de la iluminación o solo porque están los cuatro juntos, Rogue ni se molesta en buscar motivos— y ya no tiene esa desagradable sensación en su estómago y garganta que le grita que definitivamente algo está mal con esa casa.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde cuando Rogue pasa junto a su padre por la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba abierta aunque el menor recuerda haberla cerrado, y al mirar hacia adentro se paraliza y un nudo se forma en su garganta, porque no recuerda haber tendido su cama, la cual esta pulcramente tendida, y aún menos recuerda haber acomodado el enorme librero que está justo donde él iba a colocarlo, con los libros pulcramente acomodados y quiere gritar y salir de esa casa en ese momento, más finge una sonrisa y le dice que a su padre que sí, había encontrado el tiempo de empezar a acomodar su habitación, más es mentira, pero Gajeel no lo sabe y Rogue se dice a si mismo que tal vez fue Levy quien lo hizo o tal vez Wahl queriendo asustarlo y verlo gritar como una niña, y de alguna forma eso lo reconforta.

Para cuando Gajeel y Levy se marchan al día siguiente la sala, los cuartos tanto de Wahl como de Rogue —ambos en el segundo piso—, así como un cuarto en la primera planta que paso a ser una sala de música y casi toda la cocina estaban acomodados a pesar de la constante desaparición de los objetos, que luego aparecían en cualquier otro lado o se acomodaban solos.

Y ya es entrada la noche y a ambos les duele la garganta por haber estado dos horas cantando sus canciones favoritas en la sala de música cuando deciden irse a dormir, Wahl subiendo primero y Rogue, unos escalones más abajo, se dice a si mismo que la mezcla de esos dos licores que hicieron mientras jugaban a las cartas horas atrás después de la cena fue mala idea porque ahora alucina que las sombras se mueven un par de escalones frente a su hermano, más no puede pensar mucho sobre el asunto porque de golpe su hermano cae hacia atrás y tiene poco tiempo de reacción pero aun así lo atrapa y logra mantener el equilibrio suficiente para que no caigan los dos escaleras abajo.

Wahl está pálido y agitado y el menor no entiende por qué, por lo que rápidamente mira hacia donde pocos segundos atrás estaba su hermano y ve porque está en ese estado, o al menos lo supone, porque el mismo siente el poco color que tiene desaparecer de su piel y un nudo formarse en su garganta impidiendo un grito. Una sombra con forma casi humana está a pocos centímetros de las otras, y tras mirarla fijamente unos segundos Rogue siente que va a llorar por la repentina melancolía que lo invade junto a un profundo miedo, y no puede hacer desaparecer esas sensaciones y respirar en paz ni siquiera cuando esa _cosa_ fuese lo que fuese se voltea y camina hacia las sombras de la pared, fundiéndose en estas y desapareciendo.

Y en un acuerdo silencioso ambos deciden no hablar sobre eso hasta el día siguiente, dándose tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido.

Esa noche Rogue tuvo pesadillas sobre un muchacho rubio, casi recluso en su propia casa por orden de su propia madre y al despertar se siente tan abusado como el chico de su sueño y no puede evitar llevar una mano a su garganta, teniendo la horrible sensación de que algo la está lacerando, tal como esa mujer lo hizo en el sueño a su propio hijo, más si hubiese estado más despierto y en sus cinco sentidos hubiese sabido que la fría sensación en su garganta habían sido caricias y no metal.

Diez minutos más tarde Rogue se encontraba en la ducha, el agua recorriendo como una tibia caricia su espalda, una que en otras circunstancias lo hubiese calmado, más los sucesos —reales o no— de la noche anterior aún estaban demasiado frescos en su mente, al igual que la pesadilla.

Sin embargo la calma que el agua —demasiado caliente por cierto, pero él no lo nota— le brinda es efímera y se desvanece con facilidad cuando empieza a sentir que _algo_ lo observa y se siente increíblemente incomodo al tener esa sensación estando desnudo bajo la ducha, por lo que se apresura a terminar de lavarse el cabello y se seca solo lo suficiente para no mojar la madera del pasillo y cree haber establecido un nuevo record de velocidad con lo rápido que llego a su habitación y se vistió, saliendo rápidamente rumbo a la sala.

Serian alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando se dispusieron a almorzar, hablando de trivialidades, y ya serian casi las cinco cuando decidieron hacer una expedición en el bosque, esperando que eso los despejase.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos sabe con exactitud cuánto recorrieron ni donde están o hacia donde está la casa, lo que si saben es que ya es tarde y poco a poco la luz se desvanece, al igual que el calor, dando paso a un frio anochecer otoñal, más lo que si saben es que en algún momento de su caminata sus caminos se bifurcaron, y un casi irracional miedo azota a Rogue, encontrándose solo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Su cabello negro se mueve de forma brusca al compás de su cabeza mientras mira de un lado a otro, casi paranoico mientras el frio lo hace temblar y abrazarse a sí mismo, su temperatura corporal descendiendo a causa de su falta de abrigo y toda su inspección de frena de golpe cuando junto a uno de los tantos árboles ve a esa misma sombra de la noche anterior, solo lo observa pero Rogue retrocede, sintiéndose terriblemente amenazado por esa sombra, más al avanzar termina tropezando y cae de espaldas, y al sentarse ve como _eso_ tiene la cabeza ladeada y al enderezarla empieza a avanzar hacia él.

Siente que la garganta se le cierra impidiéndole hablar, gritar o siquiera respirar y su cuerpo no responde, impidiéndole moverse del lugar y huir, y lo último que ve antes de finalmente gritar es algo negro y una perturbadora sonrisa. La risa resuena estruendosamente antes de que Rogue pueda enfocar la vista y ver que se trataba de Wahl.

—¡Eres una imbécil! —chilla antes de lanzarle lo primero que tiene a la mano, golpeándolo con una pequeña piedra en el abdomen, pero eso solo incrementa la risa de su hermano y lo ignora unos segundos, viendo hacia donde anteriormente estaba esa cosa, más allí no hay nada, aunque si se hubiese acercado hubiese notado que la hierba y las pequeñas maderas y hojas secas estaban pisoteadas.

Para cuando Wahl se calma Rogue ya está de pie y se ha sacudido la tierra, y lo único que el mayor hace para apaciguar la evidente furia de su hermano es susurrar un "lo siento" antes de acercarse de golpe y besarlo, y el menor de los Redfox se deja hacer, aferrándose a las ropas de su hermano mientras este juguetea con su lengua y mordisquea sus labios, para cuando se separan definitivamente la espalda de Rogue está contra un árbol y las respiraciones de ambos están aceleradas, aún demasiado pegados, demostrando un afecto muy poco fraternal, más ambos acostumbrados a dar y recibir esa clase de afecto cuando están en soledad.

—Era broma, no lo siento —ríe Wahl, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el estómago de forma casi instantánea.

—Más te vale saber cómo regresar.

Ya han pasado unas tres horas desde el incidente en el bosque y ambos hermanos se encuentran sobre el sofá-cama, en la tv de la sala pasa una olvidada película mientras en medio de la penumbra ambos comparten caricias intimas, más es tan normal como que el cielo es azul para ellos que han hecho esa clase de cosas desde pequeños sin ninguna clase de tabúes aun ahora que son plenamente conscientes de cuan mal esta visto por la sociedad algo así, ya que no se supone que los hermanos actúen de esa forma, tan íntima y poco fraternal.

Y el teléfono suena justo cuando Wahl está a punto de bajar los pantalones de su hermano, es Levy, quien casi instantáneamente pregunta cómo van las cosas, ambos respondiendo que estaba todo perfecto, para cuando la llamada termina todo el calor y excitación se ha desvanecido por completo, ambos quedando en completo silencio, siendo Rogue el primero en levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir. Solo. —aclaro, porque no sería la primera ni la última vez que dormían juntos, y que incluso hacían cosas indebidas en la cama de alguno de los dos, en el mayor silencio posible para que sus padres no se enterasen, más esa noche Rogue no se siente de humor para compartir cama o para retomar lo que hacían, en especial cuando los recuerdos de la ex novia de Wahl lo asaltan.

Siempre habían sido liberales —no es como si fuesen algún tipo de pareja, en lo más mínimo—, más esa muchacha al parecer no lo sabía y se llevó una nada grata sorpresa cuando una vez los encontró besándose acaloradamente en la sala, jamás había visto a una mujer maldecir tanto en su vida, en especial por la indiferencia de su hermano mayor que había dicho un simple "así es nuestra relación fraternal, si no te gusta, lárgate", y así era, jamás se habían considerado nada más que hermanos.

A la mañana siguiente Wahl despertó sintiendo que se ahogaba y al abrir súbitamente los ojos pudo ver a aquella sombra frente a él, sin una forma completamente definida, más era esa misma sombra de las escaleras y de pronto la sensación de frio metal se hizo muy presente en su cuello, pero por más que tiro no pudo aflojar el metal de su garganta, por lo que en un intento desesperado empezó a tirar manotazos contra esa cosa, la cual, se desvaneció como humo en el aire milisegundos antes de que lograse soltar un grito, y segundos después Rogue entro alarmado, el cual vio a su hermano sentado a la cama, jadeando y tosiendo, con lo que reconoció como la tercera o cuarta cuerda de su bajo en el regazo.

Media hora más tarde ambos estaban vestidos en la sala, cada cual con su respectiva taza de té y café —muy dulce por cierto, más afortunadamente el mayor no tenía problemas diabéticos—, más ninguno había dicho palabra desde el grito de Wahl.

—Celos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pude sentir lo que esa cosa sentía —comenzó con una seriedad casi anormal en él—, como algo invadiéndome, eran celos e ira, y lo que sea esa cosa, fue lo mismo que me empujo en las escaleras.

—Lo de la escalera solo fueron alucinaciones, estábamos ebrios seguramente… —intento razonar Rogue.

—Ajá, bonita explicación, pero yo no me embriago tan fácil, se lo que vi, una maldita sombra casi humana parada cual espectro frente a mí y se lo que sentí, melancolía y un par de manos sobre mi pecho empujándome —rebatió con furia— y aunque fuese así, ¿cómo explicas esto? —cuestiono tocando la pequeña marca en su cuello— ¿y el hecho de que había una cuerda de tu bajo en mi garganta cuando desperté?

Rogue boqueo como un pez en un intento de respuesta, más termino apartando la vista, Wahl tenía razón.

—Rogue, esa cosa, sea lo que sea, alma en pena, diablito o una mala broma de la creación, está aquí y se nota que al menos a mí no me quiere aquí.

—¿Y que se supone que hagamos? ¿Tomar una ouija y preguntarle qué diablos quiere? ¿Aterrar a mamá y a papá, siendo que estamos aquí porque es la única maldita opción? —y esa vez fue el turno de Wahl de boquear y apartar la mirada, Rogue suspiro y un profundo silencio se abrió paso durante lo que pareció una eternidad— dicen que si se los ignora después de un tiempo desaparecen…

—¿Y si lo que quiere es atención?

—Desistirá.

Wahl asintió, nada convencido, demasiadas interrogantes en su cabeza, y una en especial demasiado acertada para ser negada y demasiado perturbadora como para ser dicha.

—Wahl, prométeme que no volveremos a hablar sobre esto si no llegamos a un punto quiebre.

Él mayor asintió, no muy convencido, más si eso de alguna forma tranquilizaba a su hermano, él estaría de acuerdo.

Durante el resto de la semana no hubo más contacto con aquella sombra, cosa que desconcertó a los hermanos, más no lo dijeron en voz alta. Era casi como si aquella cosa hubiese oído la preocupación y el temor de los hermanos, la forma en la que su presencia los inquietaba y hubiese decidido no mostrarse.

Más la actividad había continuado, y hasta empeorado de cierta forma, por la noche se escuchaban ruidos, las maderas crujían como si de repente hubiesen envejecido, alguna que otra cosa —como las lámparas del corredor o el enchufe del cuarto de baño— dejaba de funcionar de repente, así como la mayor parte de las cosas solían cambiar de lugar y más de una vez cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, en especial si se encontraban haciendo alguna actividad no fraternal, como la vez que se besaron en la cocina y de golpe un par de cuchillos cayeron al suelo en un estruendo metálico que provocó que pararan, y una situación similar con las sillas cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en el sofá.

Por otra parte Rogue se sentía cada vez menos a gusto en su habitación, se había vuelto fría y oscura, sintiéndose cada vez más vigilado, como si alguien se sentase en el aire junto a él cuando dormía o lo rodease como un tigre hambriento cuando se cambiaba, momentos donde, a veces, sentía que alguien pasaba suavemente sus manos sobre él, cada vez siendo más difícil ignorarlo.

Los días pasaron lentamente y en tranquilidad mientras permanecían con alguno de sus padres, más al alejarse las cosas paranormales los rodeaban, como si los dos menores fueran imanes y los mayores invirtieran la polaridad para repeler los eventos paranormales, que de otra forma eran atraídos hacia ellos.

" _¿Sabían que un chico fue asesinado en esta casa?_ " pregunta un día Lucy Heartfilia, la novia de Natsu Dragneel, un nuevo compañero de trabajo de Levy, los ojos café de la rubia los miran con interrogación e inocencia, ella es agente inmobiliaria y es perfectamente consciente de que es un dato que fácilmente es omitido, y desea que su nueva amiga lo sepa por más macabro que pueda resultar.

La respuesta de Levy había sido un simple " _No, no lo sabíamos_ " y la rubia suspiro. " _No es importante_ ", había dicho intentando restarle importancia al asunto, más Dragneel había interrumpido " _Si lo es, Luigi_ ", obligando junto a Levy a que la rubia dijese lo que sabía " _Bueno… Las personas que compraron esta casa antes, todas atestiguaron haber vivido cosas paranormales y que 'una sombra había intentado matar a sus hijos'_ " en ese momento Wahl y Rogue habían intercambiado miradas, más mintieron descaradamente cuando Levy les pregunto. " _Te dije que era una idiotez, Natsu_ " había suspirado la chica, él solo se había encogido de hombros " _Mi familia es muy supersticiosa, Lucy, sabes lo que dicen sobre los fantasmas. Que si alguien muere de forma violenta, tiene algún asunto pendiente o muere sin haberse enamorado de alguien o que se enamoren de él o ella, su espíritu queda retenido en nuestro plano_ " había agregado tras la implícita pregunta de Levy. El silencio había reinado unos segundos tortuosos hasta que Rogue decidió hablar _"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la casa?_ " y esta vez fue el turno del chico de cabello rosa de dar explicaciones sobre la casa " _Paso hace muchos años, pero mi familia siempre vivió aquí y la historia se pasó de generación en generación"_ Natsu hizo una pausa cuando las luces titilaron pero continuo " _La familia Eucliffe fue la primera en vivir en esta casa, más la mayor parte del tiempo solo estaban la madre y él hijo por lo que se, de hecho antes de la muerte del hijo, él padre se había ido. Al parecer el hijo, Sting, vivía recluso, desconozco el motivo, tal vez es información perdida, hay muchos rumores sobre esa familia hasta el día de hoy, que él padre lo violaba y por eso no salía, que la madre estaba desquiciada y tenía un amor enfermizo por él y no quería que nadie lo viese, entre otros_ " Natsu volvió a hacer una pausa para beber un trago de su bebida " _En cualquier caso, un día alguien fue de improvisto, sintió un olor raro y encontraron al chico de dieciocho años con la garganta abierta de lado a lado, acusaron a la madre y ella termino confesando que lo había hecho, más no dijo nada más_ ", Rogue palideció, era su sueño.

Esa noche Rogue durmió con su hermano, en ambos sentidos de la palabra, cuidando no hacer ruido ni dejar marcas en lugares notorios. Esa mañana Rogue fue el primero en levantarse y tomar una larga ducha, más en el segundo que entro a su cuarto noto que algo estaba mal, por lo que se apresuró a ponerse un bóxer, sin embargo cuando estaba por ponerse los jeans y salir de allí la puerta se cerró sin emitir demasiado ruido y pudo sentir unas manos sobre su pecho empujándolo al suelo, su piel se sentía arder por donde quiera que esas manos espectrales tocaran, las cuales se centraban en los lugares donde poseía marcas rojizas dejadas por la boca de Wahl, dejando también sus propias marcas, más Rogue no lo noto, estaba demasiado centrado en el ardor en su muslo derecho como para notar una fría humedad en su cuello.

Cuando esa presencia desapareció como una fina y translucida tela en el viento Rogue corrió fuera de la habitación, poniéndose el jean en su lugar ya en el pasillo, sus mejillas se sentían calientes en un claro sonrojo, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo ardía por los toques de segundos atrás y tal vez lujuria, más no quería concebir esa posibilidad y no menciono palabra alguna cuando se cruzó con su hermano en el pasillo rumbo al baño.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando en el reflejo del espejo vio a un chico rubio, de cabello corto y alborotado y unos sorprendentes ojos azules con una cicatriz a un costado de uno de ellos, más no duró mucho allí, apenas un segundo antes de desaparecer como si jamás hubiese estado allí, y en su lugar Rogue ve las marcas en su cuerpo y sus pupilas se contraen en sorpresa, por acto reflejo solo atina a restregar las marcas con jabón y agua, como si fuesen meras manchas, más solo consigue enrojecer su piel, rindiéndose rápidamente decide taparlas con el maquillaje que su madre guarda en el botiquín gracias al cielo y es tan solo cuando termina de tapar las marcas que nota la dureza en sus boxers.

Para cuando baja Levy ya está con su pijama naranja con gatitos negros —muy poco sexy— preparando el desayuno y lo saluda efusivamente sin notar el ligero tinte rosa que aún se nota en su cuello, más Wahl, que se encuentra en la mesa si se fija lo suficiente como para notar ese tinte rosado y lo tenso que se encuentra su hermano, que si bien es serio y frio suele ser más relajado.

Cuando Rogue se sienta puede sentir una mano sobre la suya y se relaja con el pensamiento de que es su hermano consolándolo, más esa seguridad se borra como si alguien solo arrancase la página de un libro cuando ve que el chico de cabello ondulado cruza los brazos sobre la mesa. Vuelve a tensarse más no aparta la mano ni siquiera cuando siente sutiles caricias que suben hasta su codo, y de repente el toque se desvanece en el aire, segundos después varios objetos caen al suelo desde la alacena abierta y por mera suerte no golpean a Levy, ante el estruendo Gajeel no tarda en bajar con el traje a medio poner.

Esa tarde cuando están solos lo único que interrumpe el silencio sepulcral entre ellos es una película a la cual ni siquiera prestan atención, el ambiente es tenso y pesado y él primero en dar el paso rumbo a un intento de alivianar el amiente es Rogue, que intenta poner su mano en el muslo del mayor bajo la idea de que el sexo siempre había sido buena forma de arreglar las cosas, más su toque es instantáneamente rechazado y apartado como si de un gato arisco se tratase.

—¿Que con esa reacción? —cuestiona instintivamente.

—No estoy de humor —responde cortante antes de voltear a verlo—. ¿Qué con esas marcas? —contraataca.

—No lo sé, estaban allí cuando me desperté. —miente.

—Yo me asegure de no dejar marcas en lugares vistosos —casi se defiende—, en cualquier caso, aunque fuese así, ¿por qué rayos saliste tan agitado de tu habitación esta mañana?

—Vi las marcas y reaccione de esa forma. —continua la mentira.

—¡Por dios, Rogue! —grita y se levanta de golpe quedando frente a frente—, dime qué rayos paso que te altero de esa forma.

Rogue aparta la vista sin excusa alguna y algo confuso por la actitud de su hermano, notando recién entonces cuanto ha cambiado su actitud desinteresada y despreocupada, y al final solo puede pedirle en murmullos que dejase el tema como entre besos Wahl le pide que le diga si algo realmente peligroso sucede, ambos consientes desde el incidente de la cocina que el poco alivio que tenían —al menos Rogue— iba a desaparecer, más en el fondo el menor lo anhela como un artista anhelaría un golpe de inspiración divina; y el mayor teme que suceda, como si se tratase de una gran fobia para él.

Y sucede.

Wahl lo nota enseguida en el comportamiento de su hermano, como cada vez se cierra más de los demás, evadiendo cuanto puede siquiera estar con otras personas, evadiendo principalmente todo contacto físico con él y parece que solo él se da cuenta, pero nota que Rogue mira obsesivamente los espejos, y si bien no ve lo mismo que su hermano menor sabe —porque Wahl no es idiota, solo actúa como tal— que es lo que ve, más le parece una broma enfermiza, en especial porque su hermano no hace nada para negarlo muy a sabiendas que no puede negar el hecho de que desde esa vez en el baño a estado buscando ver de nuevo a ese chico rubio —que bien sabe es Sting Eucliffe, más no lo asusta—, cual masoquista esperando el escozor de un golpe, más Wahl sabía que su hermanito no se detendría ahí.

Y no lo hizo. Porque no podía, no quería.

Y ni siquiera deseo hacer algo contra lo que sucedía cuando al entrar a su habitación vio una tabla ouija sobre la cama, y si, estaba aterrado, más la curiosidad y la adrenalina superaban ese miedo y casi sin vacilar cerró la puerta con la pequeña llave metálica y se dirigió a su cama, recorriendo suavemente la madera de la tabla, cuando de golpe el visor empieza a moverse formando un " _hola_ ".

—¿Sting? —cuestiona casi por inercia, recibiendo un casi instantáneo " _si_ ", y a los pocos segundos el visor se mueve lentamente formando una pregunta, " _por qué tu hermano tiene tanto miedo?_ " y su respuesta es muy simple, porque tampoco se le ocurre algo mejor que responder:— Él… Solo se preocupa por mí. — largos segundos pasan hasta que el visor se mueve en una segunda pregunta, el suficiente tiempo para que Rogue pensara que ya no habría respuesta, más la pregunta es formulada " _y tú?_ " y lo único que hace para responder es menear la cabeza en negativa.

Y la charla continua durante largo rato, de forma escalofriantemente normal, tan solo dos adolescentes —uno de dieciséis y otro de dieciocho, aunque su alma hubiese vivido muchos años más desde el deceso de su cuerpo—, y lo único anormal es que antes de que se forme un " _adiós_ " se forman cuatro palabras en latín: " _tibi sunt mea sunt_ ", y de haber sabido latín o haber tenido la curiosidad de buscar en un traductor en red, hubiese sabido lo perversa y oscura que era esa pequeña frase.

Y esas charlas furtivas se repiten a lo largo de un mes, tiempo en el que sorpresivamente todo el ambiente de la casa se relaja sorpresivamente y las cosas parecen ir bien, más tanto Levy como Gajeel sospechan que hay algo mal por el comportamiento de su hijo menor, pero este no suelta una sola palabra sobre el asunto, recluyéndose cada vez más en su ahora lúgubre habitación, y tampoco pueden sacarle información a su primogénito, ya que este finge que todo está bien, que su hermano no está más agresivo de lo usual, que no están distanciados, incluso que las marcas que solo él sabe que están en el cuerpo de su hermano son inexistentes, por más que eso lo estuviese matando por dentro, consumiéndolo en sombras, aunque unas muy distintas a las que consumen a su hermano, porque es recién ahora, cuando lo está perdiendo —y sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, lo presiente, más no puede hacer nada al respecto—, que nota que lo que siente por el chico de ojos rubí jamás fue fraternal y el hecho de que lo mismo sentía el menor por él.

Y Rogue no se percata de ninguno de esos detalles, está demasiado abstraído del mundo, demasiado metido en sombras espesas que lo aprisionan como para notar algo más además del enfermizo y retorcido amor que siente por el muchacho rubio que bien sabe es reciproco aunque no pudiesen consumarlo más allá de las dulces palabras y las frías y etéreas caricias nocturnas.

Pero continúan.

Y no es hasta que Sting hace una determinada pregunta que la alarma de peligro se enciende totalmente en la mente de Rogue, pero la ignora.

 _¿Realmente me amas?_

Y responde con la mayor sinceridad.

 _Si, te amo, y realmente me duele que no podamos estar juntos._

Y de la misma forma responde Eucliffe.

 _Podemos._

Y luego agrega una proposición.

 _Ven conmigo._

Rogue sabe exactamente a que se refiere, en especial cuando al alzar la vista un par de ojos azules anhelantes le suplican una respuesta afirmativa, y le tiende una pequeña daga plateada.

Cuatro palabras quedan flotando en el aire.

 _Realmente te amo, Rogue_

* * *

"Tibi sunt mea sunt" significa "eres mío", por si a alguien le dio pereza buscar.

Bueeeeno, hacía meses que estaba con esto, me alegra haberlo terminado al fin...


End file.
